figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:MARDEK Items
Accessory Page Reorganization? This debate seems to have disappeared for awhile, but I'll have to agree that the current way the accessory pages are organized (by type) is somewhat subjective and arbitrary (The Misc Accessories page is still significantly longer than the others), and will probably be not as effective when later chapters are released with more accessories. For the sake of load times, however, including all of the accessories into one large page likely won't be a good option. So, how about organizing them by name? There will still be 3 pages, sorted into accessories starting with A-I, J-R, and S-Z (the first category also includes accessories starting with a non-alphabetic character). This will probably make it easier for anyone who wants to browse through the selection, and would work better when new accessories are added. In order for this to work well, however, the subdivisions by chapter will have to be removed, but I don't think doing so will do any harm. (Re-linking won't be a problem, hopefully, since virtually all links to MARDEK items are done through a template.) - Dragonshark 05:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) *I'm unsure about this. In particular, I don't like the idea of thematically similar items - offhand, bronze, silver and gold rings - being far away from each other. Of course, they're already relatively distant to each other. I support the idea of removing chapter boundaries. Additionally, it seems like some amount of work for questionable gain - before, if you wanted to browse the accessories, you opened all the pages. You'd do the same in the proposed system. If you're looking for one accessory in particular, best to type it into the search box - I think we have the redirects set up? One method that does keep the rings/solo arena charms together is what appears to be reverse item id - the order that items are put into if you put them in item storage and hit sort, or the reverse of the order items are put in in the list on goznor.com. This system does have the disadvantage of being pretty opaque, though.--Ryo Sangnoir 21:48, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, on second thought, it probably would be better to include all of the accessories into one large page. Load times don't appear to be a problem (and most other pages here seem to load at similar speeds, even with bad internet), and people can just use CTRL+F to edit an individual accessory (with a message in the editing screen telling them how to do so if they don't know). The revised accessories page would include all accessories in their sorting order, with chapter sections removed (this would most likely be done with other item pages also). - Dragonshark 02:54, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I found it better to include all accessories in a large page, but with the chapter division kept. - Chimto 14:28, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::The chapter division is somewhat unnecessary, to be honest. It gives the impression that items first obtainable in an earlier chapter suddenly have little to no weight in a later one, and that different chapters are individual games by themselves. For example, the EarthPendant is essentially the same as an earth-elemental FirePendant, but both are separated far from each other. While it may improve comparing accessories within a chapter, if we keep the chapter divisions, we may as well split up every other page that uses information from all 3 chapters. - Dragonshark 23:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm going to reorganize the pages soon if no one has any further concerns. - Dragonshark 16:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC)